


cloud 9

by froggiesir



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: eli drops hints, demetri is oblivious.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	cloud 9

eli has never been one for words.

he always trips up, can never really find the right words, or says the wrong thing. he’s always preferred actions over words.

so when demetri would start to get pulled into his arms and finds little gifts eli had left at his house, he wasn’t all too surprised. he just wanted to figure out what the rise or affection and gifts had been caused by.

maybe something good had happened? he immediately threw that thought away. eli always told him what happened to him, good, bad, or normal. eli shared the story of his day all the time with demetri, even if they had spent a majority of it together. it had to be something personal, something he didn’t talk about. demetri commends himself on his intelligence but this was really starting to take a toll on him.

demetri had always been able to read eli well. he wore his emotions right on his face, and if he managed to cover that up, it was always showing in his eyes. even when he was that jackass hawk, when he was with those asshole cobra kai’s. so why was this so hard to figure out?

eli had the same look on his face, the same look in his eyes. he hadn’t changed in most of his mannerisms. the only thing demetri noticed was eli had been a bit more fidgety than usual. that and the gifts and affection were all that changed. he was exactly the same as before.

demetri tried not to worry about it. if it was really important, eli would tell him eventually…right?

he was once again trying to study eli, they were in lunch at the moment. miguel kept sending him weird looks every so often when he noticed demetri was still staring at eli. eli didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t mind. he just simply kept eating his lunch, his mind in his own little world. after a few minutes of demetri staring, miguel filled with concern, and eli minding his business, eli reached forward and blindly grabbed demetri’s hand, intertwining it with his own. he didn’t even spare a glance at demetri, he just kept eating his lunch. 

“demetri, you good?” miguel finally spoke and it brought eli’s attention away from his food, and demetri’s attention away from eli. “yeah, you’d hear me complaining if i wasn’t” he rolled his eyes at miguel. but he didn’t blame him for the question. he had been staring at someone for ten minutes straight. that was something to provoke questioning. 

he decided to stop looking at eli for the meantime, he had literally ages to study eli. they had plenty of classes together and they hung out all the time after school. “oh! i’m gonna go real quick, sam just asked me to come to the library”.

“please don’t defile that library, i actually get books from there” it was miguel’s turn to roll his eyes and he shoved demetri playfully. “i’ll see you later, man” miguel nodded and left the cafeteria, leaving only demetri and eli at the table.

“hey, dem” the other hummed in response, “do you think we could go to the park or sumn later. i heard some flowers have sprung up and i wanna see what kind they are” demetri wondered why he waited until miguel was gone to ask. did he not want miguel there? maybe he was reading too much into it. “yeah, of course” demetri knew how much he loved flowers. he wasn’t gonna say no. eli’s smile grew, as well as a fond look in his eyes, “thank you”.

demetri smiled at him and went back to eating his lunch. he had been so focused on staring at eli that he had barely touched his own plate. maybe he’d figure out why eli had been acting a bit different at the park.

\/\/\/\/

eli had came home with demetri to make things easier to go to the park. eli changed into some clothes he had stored at demetri’s house. they decided to leave at six, that way it wasn’t too bright outside but it wasn’t dark either.

eli had instinctively slipped his hand into demetri’s as they walked down the street. the park was only about a ten minute walk. eli had an excited look on his face and he practically pulling demetri towards the park.

“jesus, slow down, i’m not thomas” eli looked back at him and quirked his brow, “thomas?”. “from the maze runner?” eli’s lips curled into an o shape and he nodded. “sorry, i’m just really excited” demetri shook his head, “nah, it’s okay. just messing around”.

“look” eli brought their connected hands up and pointed it at a place in the sky. “it’s the first star” demetri didn’t get his excitement but smiled anyway. “it’s really bright” it was still a bit light outside, night hadn’t even begun to settle in yet. eli nodded and smiled. “make a wish!” demetri hadn’t done that in ages. he closed his eyes and stopped walking momentarily. 

i wish that i could figure out eli.

it was a dumb wish but that was really all he wanted to do at the moment. his eyes fluttered back open and he looked at eli, who was still smiling widely at him. “well? what’d you wish for?” demetri smiled back and shook his head, “can’t tell you. it won’t come true then” eli chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement. “that’s true, that’s true”.

they finally arrived at the park and eli began pulling him forward once more. they past by all the buildings meant to play on and went straight to the bench with flowers all around it. eli let go of demetri’s hand and the latter soon missed the warmth. he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep him occupied. eli was rambling on and on about the flowers, demetri couldn’t quite keep up. “they’re my favourite kind, red daisies” he picked one out of the ground. “i usually don’t pick these but, i think it would look great one you” he slid the flower in between demetri’s ear and smiled.

demetri made a mental reminder to google the meaning behind red daisies when he got home. he knew eli was all into that type of shit. “thank you” eli grabbed his hand again and chuckled, “it matches your cheeks perfectly” he reached up with his free hand and pinched demetri’s cheeks. the other swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes. “you’re so strange” he said, trying to act annoyed but the fond smile on his face gave it away.

eli laid his head on demetri’s shoulder, closing his eyes softly. he didn’t do that often, considering his spiky hair was usually in the way, but he had it unstyled today. demetri loved when it was unstyled. it wasn’t that he hated the spiky hair, it just didn’t seem very...eli. he also couldn’t play with it when it was spiky. he absolutely adored messing around with eli’s hair. it was one of the better pastimes in life.

it was starting to get dark out, cold as well, and demetri wasn’t very fond of walking home at night. “hey, eli” the other boy mumbled in reply. “let’s go, it’s getting dark out” eli nodded softly and sat up, rubbing his eyes gently and turned to look at demetri. he looked exhausted.

demetri stood up, still holding eli’s hand, and the other boy followed suit, beginning to walk home.

“did you have fun today?” eli asked softly, eyes still droopy. “very much. were the flowers to your liking?” eli smiled wide, his teeth showing. “yeah, they were amazing. perfect, actually. oh! um, can i stay over tonight? i don’t really feel like going home” demetri nodded, “of course”.

\/\/\/\/

eli was laying on demetri’s bed while he set up the air mattress, eyes glazed over and half asleep. “cmon, eli, just awhile longer. then you can go to sleep” the other hummed quietly, fighting to keep his eyes opened. demetri got some pillows and blankets from the closet and sat them down on the mattress. “okay, you can go to bed now” eli yawned and stood up, swaying side to side ever so slightly as he tried to keep his balance.

he flopped down on the mattress and covered up immediately, mumbling something about it being comfy to himself. demetri chuckled quietly, “goodnight, man” “g’night. love you, dem” eli mumbled, already half asleep. “love you, too”.

demetri sat on his own bed, watching eli sleep for a while. he looked so calm, so peaceful. after a couple minutes, he took out his phone. he snapped a quick picture before going to google.

“what do red daisies symbolize” he mumbled to himself as he typed it.

oh? oh. OH!

demetri took the daisy from his hair and twirled it in between his fingers. assuming eli knew what the flowers meant, which he probably did, the real question is if he meant it. he looked from the flower and then to eli. 

i mean...kissing him wouldn’t hurt right?

demetri set down his phone and the flower and got out of bed. he knelt down so his face was right at eli’s. he’s pretty sure this was the closest they’d ever been. he could see all the freckles on eli’s face, all the little scars. he was breathtaking. absolutely stunning. he leaned forward but hesitated right as his lips were about to touch eli’s. 

he sighed softly and pulled back. he couldn’t do this. it just felt...wrong. eli was asleep. he couldn’t take advantage of him like that. eli’s eyes fluttered opened and demetri’s heart dropped. “if you won’t, i will” eli surged up and kissed him harshly, arms linking around demetri’s neck so he wasn’t straining his neck as much. demetri was slack against him, shock taking over. after a beat of stillness, he kissed back with the same amount of force. he pushed eli down a bit so his head was against the mattress. he moved on top of eli, his knees on either side of him. 

the kiss was harsh, but demetri wouldn’t have it any other way. they were both pushing all their pent up feelings into it. it was amazing. 

“hey, are—“ demetri jumped off of eli, falling off the mattress roughly. his mom stood in the door frame, a look of shock on her face. “oh, um...are you guys hungry?” she asked timidly. “no, ma’am” eli said while demetri just shook his head. “okay...leave this door open, won’t ya?” she touched the doorknob before retreating back to her room. 

demetri waited a minute or so before getting up and closing the door softly, then turned to face eli.

“well...that sure was something…”

eli nodded in agreement, face still blazing from being caught. “so, i’m guessing you found out what red daisies mean?” demetri smiled widely and sat on his bed. “yeah, yeah i did” eli looked up at him, matching his smile. “i meant it, ya know. what the flowers said” demetri’s heart was beating fast. so this was why eli had been acting weird. the gifts, the affection, he liked demetri. how did he not figure that out? it was so obvious that he liked him, looking back on it. how many teddy bears with heart shapes on them does a man have to give someone before they realize, oh hey maybe they like me? for him, it had been five.

“i love you, too”.

he wouldn’t change it for the world though.


End file.
